<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh baby it's cold outside by lopezuuus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441643">oh baby it's cold outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lopezuuus/pseuds/lopezuuus'>lopezuuus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brio being idiots, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Mick is actually here for a second, Rio being the handsome bitch he is, Smut, So it's just Brio in a cabin, oh my god there was only one bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lopezuuus/pseuds/lopezuuus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth and Rio are lost in Canadian woods. They find shelter in a vacant cabin.</p><p>Things ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Boland/Rio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You plan on helping me or you’re gonna sit on your ass all day ?" Her tone is harsh, almost as cold as the snow surrounding them, and it’s still not reflecting the anger she’s feeling inside her belly. God, she’s 3 seconds away from shoving his phone up his-</p><p>"You know what ? I think ‘m gonna sit on my ass all day." And damn, forget those 3 seconds, she going to kill him right now. </p><p>From where she’s standing near the car trunk, she can see him furiously typing something on his phone, his jaw locked. She can sense his annoyance from over there, which only reinforces hers. </p><p>So Beth does the only reasonable thing she can think of : she slams the car trunk so hard the entire vehicle shakes, and he finally lifts his head to look at her.</p><p>"Oh, you really wanna start a fight huh," he scowls as the same times she says (well, almost yells) "Are you seriously sending selfies while I’m doing all the work here?!"</p><p>It goes down from this. </p><p>Their screaming match breaks the quiet of the place, making birds fly away from trees, their voices echoing through the clearing they're in.</p><p>They were supposed to meet with some business associates in Montreal, but ended up getting lost on the way because as always, they disagreed on what tool to use to find their way. Rio, contemporary as he is, had set his phone in GPS mode and had tied it next to the steering wheel, so that he could follow the instructions easily.</p><p>Beth, on the other hand, much prefered the old-fashioned way and had brought a paper road map of Canada she'd found in a travel agency. It was the safest way to do things, as she'd mentioned to Rio (on <em>multiple</em> occasions) and he'd just dismissed her, lecturing her on how she needed to learn to live with her time.</p><p>Mick, who had come with them, just rolled his eyes from where he was sitting in the backseat (Rio insisted that Mick sat with him on the front to leave Beth on the back, but she'd sat in the passenger seat anyway, a challenge in her eyes. Mick had enough of their bullshit already and just sat on the backseat before plugging his earphones in, pointedly ignoring them) and muttered something under his breath. Beth was positive it was something along the lines of "<em>fucking idiots</em>", but as Rio did not react, she decided not to. </p><p>BUT as Rio also insisted on pairing his phone to the car to play his own music (because you know, listening to radio is <em>so uncool</em>), his phone ended up overheating and they were left with nothing but Beth's road map. Needless to say, she gleamed for a while, and had to muster all of her strength to stop herself from saying "I told you so". She did still give a winning look to Mick through the rear-view mirror, because she was human, after all. Even the scoff he'd sent in response wasn't enough to ruin her mood. </p><p>Except even her map had its limits. The road they were supposed to take was under construction, and they had to follow a diversion that got them where they were now : lost in the middle of the woods.</p><p>Right now, white puffs of their breath come out as they scream at each other, and she swears she's about to push him off from where he's sitting on the hood of the car when Mick suddenly comes out of the cabin, interrupting the fight she knows she was winning.</p><p>"Enough !" he screams, and Beth crosses her arms, stopping herself before stomping her foot like a child. She's not the child here. He is. </p><p>Rio only huffs out a breath, and goes back to typing on his phone, and Beth boils. "Who are you texting, anyway ?" and now, okay, she's being childish. "It's not like you actually have friends to talk to." Done. <em>Respond to that</em>, she thinks.</p><p>"I said, enough. We've been here for 10 minutes and y'all are already fighting. It's <em>exhausting</em>."</p><p>Mick's voice floats betweet them for a while, neither of them responding to him. Rio's phone is back on his pocket now, and he's got his hands tuck in them too, shielding them from the biting cold. His nose has started to redden now, and Beth can tell he's cold even with his beanie and long coat on. </p><p>Focusing on the white clouds of her breath, she takes a minute to take in the beauty of their surroundings.</p><p>She's always liked nature, and the location they found themselves into is worthy of being on a postcard. The cabin they'd found is actually quite small, but also very cute. It's located in a large clearing covered in thick white snow, surrounded by big trees. The road they came from is not very far away, and is easy to reach as they cleared out the snow to make it through. </p><p>She's not sure where they are, exactly, but the sight actually takes her breath away. It almost appease her, how quiet it is, but one look at Rio's indifferent expression makes her snap again.</p><p>"Well, it's not <em>my</em> fault that we got lost.."</p><p>It's enough to break the quiet, the fighting starting even stronger than before.</p><p>Mick just sighs. He's not being paid enough for that shit.</p><p>*</p><p>Saying the atmosphere is tense would be an understatement.</p><p>They're now sitting on opposite sides of the small living room, a fire cracking on the fireplace in the center of the room. </p><p>Everything's made of wood, which makes the cabin all the more cozy. Two big couches fill the room, a huge white fluffy rug wedged under them. Beth likes it a lot, especially as she enjoys her cup of hot chocolate, her bare feet finding warmth in the confort of the rug. After they finally came inside, she'd enjoyed a nice long shower (taking all the hot water just to piss Rio off) and then changed into the only pair of pajamas she had brought. </p><p>Rio, on the other hand, still hasn't changed from his earlier outfit, except that his beanie and coat are now hanging from the back of a chair in the dining room. He looks at the fire intently, clicking his jaw, deep in thoughts. Beth knows he's still pissed - god, even she is still pissed - and she can't really blame him.</p><p>They've been alone together for about two hours now, as Mick decided to go check the area for food (and probably to escape their drama, too), and they've been silent ever since. Beth sincerely doubts Mick's going to find a store nearby as they're lost in the middle of nowhere, but didn't feel like argue with him too.</p><p>She's already got an enemy in the house, she's not looking to be outnumbered.</p><p>*</p><p>Another hour pass, and Beth's starting to get worried. She's kinda starving, too, and the way she fidgets on her lap doesn't stay unnoticed.</p><p>"Relax, ma. He's fine." Beth scoffs, and really, she shouldn't be surprised that he can read her mind that easily. "You don't know that. He's been gone for 2 hours, and we're in the middle of nowhere. He could be lost somewhere." And this time, he's the one scoffing.</p><p>"Could've fooled me, woulda swore we was the one bein' lost". And oh, here we go. </p><p>"You know, if you were capable of admitting when you're wrong, we wouldn't be lost. It's that easy." His eyebrows go up at that, and he actually turns towards her in his seat like he can't believe her. "<em>I</em> got us lost ? Nah, Elizabeth, don't give me that shit. You the one that brought that old-ass map like it was the fuckin' Bible."</p><p>Beth feels herself redden right now, and she knows she shouldn't fall for that, but she can't help herself. "YOU are the one that insisted on playing that stupid music," She stares right at him now, her cup long forgotten on the coffee table and the blanket she'd put on falls, now resting on her lap. "You always go on about technology like you're such a modern guy but it's still you that got your $1000 phone to explode. You're the only one to blame, here."</p><p>"Keep talkin' to me like that and you gonna see a real explosion, darling." The way he drawls that sentence adds fuel to the fire, but Beth orders herself to stay calm. She inhales loudly, and is about to speak when he cuts her off, "Mick texted me 'bout an hour ago. It's snowin' again, he won't be able to come back here. 'Found an hotel to stay the night."</p><p>Beth actually scoffs at that. "So you're telling me that we're trespassing into a cabin that <em>clearly</em> belongs to someone when there's a perfectly functioning hotel in a town that can't be that far away from here ?" She can't believe him. Does he ever choose the path that does not lead to crime ?</p><p>"Is it really trespassin' if nobody's here to see you trespass ?" He actually smirks now, clearly amused by her behavior. His anger seems to have faded, and Beth feels herself relax too despite the eyeroll she gives him. A small smile makes its way to her face, and suddenly the atmosphere lights up.</p><p>*</p><p>Rummaging through the kitchen cabinets to find something to eat, Beth comes to the conclusion that everything's empty except for a few cans of beans. She can feel her stomach growls, a small reminder that she's starving. "There's nothing to eat here," she says as she's closing the cabinets and checking the fridge just to be sure. Rio comes downstairs at the same time, in nothing but a towel sitting low on his lips, water dripping from his body, and Beth turns around with a yelp, blushing furiously. "You could have put on some clothes !"</p><p>"Oh yeah ? Coulda left me some hot water, too." He scolws, but there's not actual anger in his voice. Just plain annoyance, and Beth's used to it by now. "Still," she says, feeling her blush go down her chest too. </p><p>Of course, seeing her flushed only makes Rio bolder, and he steps right behind her to move her hair from her shoulder. "You gonna shy away from me now, mama?" he drawls, his voice deep as he moves the collar of her pajamas to soflty kiss her shoulder. "Ain't nothing you haven't seen before."</p><p>A shiver runs down her spine, and she unconsciously tilts her head to give him better access. He kisses his way up to her neck, biting gently in the flesh in a way that makes her whimper. His hands come to rest on her hips as he gently nips at her earlobe, and this time she moans. And god, he was teasing her before, but now he just wants to hear that noise coming from her again. </p><p>Her hands move to lean on the counter in front of her as his hold her hips more firmly. One of his hand comes up to fist her hair, moving it out of his way as he kisses the sweet spot behind her ear, and <em>god she smells good</em>. Beth starts to writhes a little, biting her lips and closing her eyes, and Rio groans a little when he feels her ass against his crotch.</p><p>Beth feels herself getting hot, starts to grind back against him, and god, how she missed this. <em>Him</em>.</p><p>And then he abruptly pulls back and Beth is left confused until she comes back to herself and hears his phone ringing. She hears him curse softly, and he squeezes her hip in a silent apology before going back to the living room to get his phone. Unsurprisingly, he doesn't answer it in front of her, and actually goes back upstairs, leaving her panting.</p><p>Closing her eyes, Beth takes a few deep breathes, trying to focus on what just happened. She stills feels the ghost of his lips against her skin, the trace of his fingertips on her waist. Her hands grip the counter more firmly, grounding her to reality, and when she opens her eyes she feels the hotness between her thighs. Was she really going to sleep with him again ?</p><p>*</p><p>When he comes downstairs again he's dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He's padding barefoot on the hardwood floor, and it's one of those moments when Beth can't believe how handsome he is. The eagle on his neck is popping out of his collar, a nice contrast from the white of his tshirt, and god he looks good. Beth will never understand how a guy like him can be attracted to her. The thought makes her blush, and Rio spots it immediately, smirking as he sits on the couch opposite to hers.</p><p>"Mick just called me. 'Said that he left some jerky and chips on the backseat." Beth snorts, going down the couch to sit cross-legged in front of the fireplace. "He's just remembered that ? While I've been starving for hours ?" </p><p>"If you hungry that much, you can go pick that shit from the car yourself. I ain't going nowhere in that snow," he says before stretching his back and laying down on the couch. He looks so relaxed, and Beth wants to punch him.</p><p>"You're not hungry ?" She asks, and Rio makes a noncommital noise on the back of his throat. Beth rolls her eyes, and focuses her gaze on the flames in front of her. "I can't go outside," she says, and Rio huffs. "It's too cold !"</p><p>"Well, ya see, I had to take a cold shower 'cos your difficult ass decided to be a bitch. I ain't going nowhere." </p><p>Beth looks at him, just looks at him, and she can't believe him. She's about to snap at him, but gets interrupted - interrupted by the growling of <em>his</em> stomach.</p><p>The sound makes him close his eyes in annoyance (annoyance because now she knows he's hungry, too) and Beth beams. She just loves being right. "Oh, yeah, definitely not hungry, then." She says, and she knows Rio can hear the triomphant smile in her voice. "Elizabeth," he says in a warning.</p><p>"You're seriously going to go to sleep with an empty stomach ? Just gonna starve yourself to prove a point ?" She asks, and Rio stays silent. She knows he's pissed, and she's almost tempted to show him that she can play that game, too, but she's really hungry. The reminder that she skipped lunch is clear now, and she knows she won't be able to sleep if she doesn't eat something. "Fine," she stands up, and Rio opens his eyes to watch her. "I'll go."</p><p>She can see his eyebrows going up in surprise, probably because he thought she'd stand her ground, and Beth ignores him to go put her heels and coat back on. Rio goes back in a sitting position, looking at her from the top of the couch like he can't believe she's actually giving in. </p><p>The cold bites Beth's cheeks as she steps outside, the snow getting caught on her lashes. She hurries back to the car, trying not to fall on her ass, and goes to the backseat to find the snacks. She finds them in the door compartment : three bags of chicken-flavored chips, and four bags of jerky. She crunches her nose at the prospect of such a greasy diner, but also sends a mental "thank you" to Mick and his gluttony as she holds everything against her chest to close the car door.</p><p>It's harder to walk in the thick snow now that she doesn't have her hands to balance herself, but she manages to reach the door without an incident. Given the heels she's wearing, she's positive she would've break her neck and the thought of Rio finding her dead body, surrounded by snacks, makes her cackle as she puts everything down on the diner table. </p><p>"What's so funny ?" he asks as he stands up to take a look at the food. "Damn, what a feast," he deadpans, and Beth has no choice but to agree with him.</p><p>They take the food with them on the living room, and Beth sits on one of the couch while Rio sits cross-legged on the rug, putting his food down on the coffee table next to him. They eat silently, their chewing the only noises in the room, and Beth feels good. The cabin is warm and welcoming, like a nice grandmother's house could be, and she's content. </p><p>Rio's vibe is the polar opposite of this place, but somehow he still fits here. He always fits everywhere. His dark figure is a nice contrast compared to the white and light wood decorating the house, and in a way he glows. And as it often happens, Beth takes a second to truly look at him. </p><p>The way his impossibly long eyelashes caress his cheeks when he blinks. The way his eagle tattoo moves when he swallows, and how he licks his lips after taking a bite. Suddenly he smiles, turning his head to look at her like he knew she was looking at him, and she smiles, too.</p><p>They look at each other, and they just<em> smile</em>. And god, she feels content.</p><p>*</p><p>It's not late, can't be later than 10 pm, but Beth feels tired. Either it's their non-stop fighting from earlier or just the long car trip, she feels sleepy as she goes upstairs and then into the bathroom. She stands in front of one of the washstand and starts to brush her teeth, looking at herself in the mirror. Dark circles are slightly visible under her eyes, making her look as worned out as she feels. </p><p>Rio joins her shortly after and stands in front of the other sink, getting ready for bed too. </p><p>And Beth- Beth is just struck by the domesticity of it all. He doesn't seem too phased by it, or he's hiding it behind his usual mask of indifference, she can't really tell with how exhausted her brain is right now. </p><p>She's drying her lips with a towel when he rinses his mouth, and the hoarseness of his voice startles her. He's as tired as she is. "You noticed there's only one bedroom ?"</p><p>And - what ?</p><p>*</p><p>He's right. There's only one bedroom in that cabin, with only one bed, and Beth flushes. Mick was supposed to sleep here, too, so how in hell would have they done that if they were 3 and not 2 ??</p><p>She doesn't even want to think about that. Actually, she doesn't have time to think about any sleeping arrangement at all, because suddenly Rio lets himself fall on one side of the bed, making himself confortable as he goes on his phone again. </p><p>Beth just stands in front of the bed, staring dumbly at him and if she's honest, she's feeling anxious. They've never shared a bed before, have never done something so intimate, and she feels weird. Almost as she's about to cross a line she's not supposed to cross, but Rio seems unphased as he always does. Beth wonders if nothing ever troubles him or if he's just a great actor, and the thought annoys her a little.</p><p>If sleeping next to each other doesn't bother him, then she's certainly not going to give him the joy of seeing her embarrassed. </p><p>So she climbs on the bed next to him and slips under the covers, avoiding to look at him. The bed is confortable, and Beth feels how tired she really is as soon as her head hits the pillow. She could fall asleep right this second, but the light burns her eyelids, even as her eyes are closed. </p><p>"Rio," she mumbles, not even bothering to talk properly. She's too tired for that. "Hm ?" he hums lightly, his eyes not leaving his phone. "Can you turn off light, please ?"</p><p>His gaze lifts from his screen, looking at the switch next the door, and he sighs. "Not gonna lie, ma, I don't feel like movin' right now." This time, Beth sighs, her body feeling like a deadweight. She can't move right now, refuses to, and she swears she's going to hit him if he doesn't do as she says. "Rio," she starts, a warning in her voice, and this time he moves. He sighs again, like he wants to make sure she knows he's annoyed, and turns the light off. </p><p>She closes her eyes again, content, and she feels the bed move as he climbs back on. This time, he plugs his phone onto his charger, and lays down next to her under the covers, ready to sleep. </p><p>Even in the darkness of the room, she feels his gaze on her, and she turns to face him without opening her eyes. Softly, gently, she feels his pinky trace the side of her face, her cheekbone, and moves to push her hair behind her ear. The touch is so soft her eyelashes flutter, and she can feel her heartbeat speed up. God, the effect he has on her, even with the slightest touch. She'll never get used to this : the soft side of him, the gentleness he's capable of, his vulnerability on display when no one's looking. It makes her heart flutter, hurt with the idea of something they'll never have.</p><p>So maybe that's why she says, a smile in her voice, "You know, I was right this morning. You got us lost." </p><p>Rio scoffs, brushes his lips against her ear, and whispers "Good night, Elizabeth".</p><p>The sweet sound of his voice lulls her to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beth and Rio go at it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is honestly pure porn and a little plot.</p><p>This is my first time writing smut - let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Beth wakes up the next morning, the first thing that she notices is the warmth of him everywhere around her. His hard chest is a solid weight against her back and she feels so relaxed she could go back to sleep. His breath is even against her neck and she knows he's still asleep, as relaxed as she feels. His arm is thrown over her waist and he's so flushed against her that she doesn't know where she begins and where he ends.</p><p>She knows she should wake him, as he isn't conscious of his actions, but it's been a long time since she's felt this happy. His scent hits her nostrils, a mix of his soap and his natural scent, and she inhales deeply. God, what is she doing ?</p><p>She doesn't have time to over think this though, because suddenly Rio moves and stirs, and there's nothing she can do now. She keeps her eyes closed and pouts involuntarily as he separates his chest from her back, still keeping his arm over her. "'Mornin'", he mumbles, his voice full of sleep, and Beth hums her answer. She refuses to turn around, too embarrassed to look at him because of what position they woke up in, and suddenly she feels it. </p><p>His morning wood is very much noticeable against her ass, and she freezes a little. The fact that he's never embarrassed about anything still baffles her, especially now, when she knows he's clearly aware of the fact she can feel his erection.</p><p>"Slept well ?" He asks, completely unphased, and Beth nods. She's not trusting her voice enough to speak, and as she shifts to check the time, her ass rubs against his wood. The groan that comes from him is downright <em>obscene</em>, and Beth wants to hear it again. Heat pools in her belly at the reminder of their time in that dirty bathroom and she bites her bottom lip as she turns towards him this time, blue eyes so intense he's almost blinded by it. </p><p>They look at each other, their breathing the only sound in the room, and Beth knows they're about to cross that line again. She flushs at the thought of him inside of her and Rio smirks knowingly. As always he reads her mind as well as his own and that fact turns her on even more. No one's ever made her feel this way, always so powerful and <em>seen</em>. She never wants him to stop looking at her like that. </p><p>So Beth leans in, and finally, presses her lips against his. The jolt of electricity that goes through her completely sets her on fire, and soon enough she lifts herself on her elbow to kiss him more deeply. Rio kisses her back just as eagerly, softly licking her bottom lip to demand access. She gladly lets him, and then his tongue caresses hers in a way that makes her keen, and she's sure there's already a wet spot on the front of her panties. She moans against his lips when his tongue caresses the roof of her mouth.</p><p>The kiss is frantic, their passion on display, and Rio pins her flat against the mattress, coming on top of her. Her hands go on his shoulders, gently caressing his tattoo with her thumbs, and Rio takes her wrists in his big hands, pressing them on the mattress on each sides of her head.</p><p>The expression on his eyes is one of pure arousal, and she knows hers mirrors it. She wants him so bad her lower stomach almost hurts, and one look at the tent in his sweatpants tells her he wants her just as badly.</p><p>He leans to mouth at her jaw, coming down to suck her earlobe and Beth bites her bottom lip hard. His kisses move down on her neck, biting and sucking at the skin here, and her hips buck into his when he sucks on her sweet spot. They both moan at that, the friction too good to be true, but Rio's got others plans. His eyes roam over her covered breast, her boobs straining hard against the top, begging to be freed. The sight makes him lick his lips and he starts to slowly unbutton her pajamas top, and finally her big breast comes free from the fabric. She sighs a little at that, and Rio lets go of one of her wrist to palm one of her boobs. Hunger's clear in his eyes as he pinches one of her nipples, and Beth groans.</p><p>He sucks the nipple hard on his mouth, biting it gently, the alternating of hard and sweet makes her writhe under him. She's never had particularly sensitive nipples, at least Dean had never been able to pleasure her that way (or any way if she's honest), but god Rio is good with his mouth. He softly blows on her had nipple, smiling as goosebumps erupt on her milky skin, and he comes down to do the same to the other. </p><p>Rio has always considered himself an ass man but damn, Elizabeth gives a brand new definition to big boobs. He can't get enough of them, finds himself fantasizing about them in broad daylight, sometimes when's in the middle of a business deal, and it makes him crazy. <em>She</em> makes him crazy.</p><p>So he tells her that as he kisses down her stomach, biting the skin and then soothing it with his tongue. Beth pants, her hands pawing at the sheets as he puts her pants off her hips and starts nipping at her hip bone, near her c-section scar.</p><p>Beth suddenly starts to feel self-conscious, like she just remembered her mom body is completely on display, every little flaws she has for him to see, but he doesn't care about any of that. His eyes linger on her body, taking her in with hunger and pride, not with judgement. Warmth spread through her, making her bolder, and she pulls her panties down, looking at him through her lashes. He licks his lips, looking at her pussy, and she spreads her legs wider. She knows she's probably glistening with how wet she is, and Rio looks at it like he's a starving man being offered a meal. <em>She'll never grow tired of that look</em>.</p><p>Bending her legs at the knees, Rio lays between them and softly kisses the inside of her thighs. He's taking his sweet time - softly biting at her milky thigh, teasing the skin with his tongue. His kisses get wetter as he comes closer to where she wants him most, and suddenly he hikes her legs on his shoulders, pulling her closer to him in the process. Beth almost yelps from how strong the move is, and she feels herself burn with anticipation. The teasing will be the death of her, and god, what a way to go.</p><p>Finally, slowly, Rio gives in. His breath tickles her clit, making her shiver and close her eyes. Her pussy clenches in anticipation, ready for what's coming, <em>eager</em> for what's coming.</p><p>A moment that feels like an eternity but can't be longer than a second passes, and Beth can feel the tip of his tongue tease her clit. She goes to close her legs, sucking on a breath as he licks her lips, but Rio's not having any of that. His hands push on her thighs until they're almost at her ears and the position is so filthy Beth's blushing from head to toe. </p><p>"Oh my god," she whimpers, feeling so sexy, so desirable she's dizzy with it.</p><p>And now he's not gentle anymore. She can feel his eagerness as he enthusiastically licks her folds, teasing her entrance in a way that makes her curl her toes, and then-</p><p>Then he's sucking on her clit, and Beth feels heart go through her entire body. She clenches around air, only needing a little push to reach her peak, and suddenly she feels two of his long fingers enter her. The stimulation is incredible, making her see stars, and he moans around her clit, clearly enjoying himself.</p><p>"You taste so good, baby," he drawls, his voice hoarse and almost cracking, and god she's almost there-</p><p>"Fuck, come on my face, come on-" and oh, the way he's rubbing himself against the mattress now, it's enough to send her over the edge. She comes in a long cries, her pussy clenching against his fingers in a way that makes him groan so deep in his throat, and it almost feels like her orgasm will never end from how intense it is. </p><p>When it does, her legs are like jelly. She can feel a tingling in her stomach, a remnant from her mind-wrecking orgasm, the thought making her sigh happily.</p><p>Rio puts his fingers out of her, touching her throbbing clit with his thumb to make her writhe, and sucks the two fingers that were inside her into his mouth, looking right into her eyes. Heat returns to her centre almost instantly, and how can she be this turned on again so soon ?</p><p>Coming to stand on his knees, Rio slowly pulls his black boxers down, making his thick cock bounce against his flat stomach. When he's naked, in full glory, Beth comes to stand on her elbows to look at him ; the strong lines of his abs, the thin treasure trail leading to his hard, reddening cock, the muscle in his thighs, so strong and visible. </p><p>He clocks her looking, and a smirk comes to his face as he starts to stroke his cock slowly. His other hand comes down to massage his balls, and the shaky sigh that escape his lips makes Beth pant a little. He looks so good, his eyes completely dark from lust, making Beth feel so wanted and powerful that words fall out of her mouth before she can realize she's said them.</p><p>"You look good like this," she says, her voice shaky, and her eyes go a little wide as she hears herself. She doesn't want to start having inhibitions now, doesn't want to shy away from him - so she doesn't. "You look good touching your cock."</p><p>"Yeah ?" he asks, smiling as his fist pumps a little faster, releasing tension from his cock, and he groans slightly. He wants to <em>ravish</em> her.</p><p>"Come on," she urges softly, almost whispering as she pulls him towards her. He goes to climb on top of her, but Beth pushes on his chest, making him lay on his back instead. She sees him gulp, his eyes darkening even more as she climbs on top of him. She's never ridden him before, she thinks as she sits with a thigh on each side oh his, and his hands come to her hips. </p><p>Beth lifts her pelvis, taking his long cock in her hand, and slowly starts to go down on him. The head stretches her deliciously and the friction is out of this world as she takes him inch by inch. Two fingers weren't quite enough to prepare her for his size, but she loves the burn. Rio seems to enjoy it too, and the sound that comes from the back of his throat when he's completely inside her is the sexiest thing she's ever heard.</p><p>His hands grip her hips as she takes a second to adjust to him, eyes closed, breath ragged. He's as affected by this as she is, stroking her skin in an almost loving way, silently telling her to take her time. </p><p>Her heart swells. He'll never stop taking her by surprise with how soft he can be, and Beth never wants to stop seeing that side of him. </p><p>Beth, however, is glad to surprise him. So she lifts herself up, almost taking his cock out until only the head stays inside (and making him groan in protest), and then she abruptly sinks on his cock, taking him in all at once. They both moan loudly, Rio gripping her hips hard, and it's the beginning of the end.</p><p>Beth moves hard and fast, her moans so loud she's almost embarrassed by it, and she feels him rub against her g-spot. Her legs hurt from moving so fast, but she's so closed she can almost taste it, and Rio moves his hand to rub at her clit in synch with their frantic pace.</p><p>"You're so tight," he pants, biting on his bottom lip, his hips coming up to thrust hard into her. "You gonna feel this for days, huh ?" his voice is so hoarse, turning her on even more, her entire body is on fire. "I want you to feel my cock inside your tight pussy for days,"</p><p>Her moans turns into cries now, her big breast bouncing as she takes him deep, and she almost sobs. It feels so good, so raw, she wants to come on his cock so bad she's blinded by it. " 'M gonna fill you up baby, come on my cock, come on," he urges, his thumb moving impossibly fast against her clit, and she's right there-</p><p>One of his hand come to squeeze on of her boob, and she's gone. She comes so hard on his cock she starts to squirt, her juices coating his cock and belly, and she screams her pleasure. She's never had an orgasm like this before, throwing her head back as she rides the waves, her body trembling from the force of it.</p><p>Lost in pleasure, Beth can hear him gasp, as surprised as she is to see her come undone like this, and his thrusts go frantic.</p><p>Rio's cock starts to throb inside of her, and he's pushing in so deep she sobs his name, and then hot spurts of cum fill her up, making her shiver. "Shit," he groans as he rides his own pleasure, ecstasy clear on his face, and Beth opens her eyes to look at him, saving the image for later.</p><p>She's found what she's going to touch herself to next time.</p><p>Exhausted, Beth lets herself fall against his chest, and one of his hand comes to gently stroke her back. She feels sated, happiness blooming into her before she can stop it, and Beth decides she doesn't want to stop it. </p><p>When his softening cock pulls out of her, they both whimper, and Beth rolls to lay beside him. Muscles she didn't know she had hurt, making her feel like jelly next to him. A minute later, he stands up, disappearing to the bathroom and coming back with a wet cloth. He makes quick work of cleaning her up, watching his cum leak out of her, a filthy smirk drawing on his handsome face. </p><p>Beth knows she'll never tell him how happy he makes her feel, knows it's just not who they are, but she's certain of one thing - if his smile means one thing, it's that he's happy, too.</p><p>*</p><p>They spend what's left of morning cuddling lazily in bed, talking about everything and nothing, and then hop on the shower together. This time they share hot water, washing the other innocently, until Beth goes down on her knees and takes him in his mouth. It's his legs that turn to jelly, after that.</p><p>*</p><p>When Mick finally returns, he brings food with him, and the three of them eat silently. Mick and Rio clear out a way outside, and then it's time to leave.</p><p>As the boys load up the car with the luggages, Beth takes a final look at the cabin. </p><p>Even if coming here resulted from a mistake, she can't help herself but to think it happened for a reason. Maybe an improvised getaway with a gang leader was exactly what she needed without even knowing it. Maybe now, it's clear her life doesn't satisfy her anymore.</p><p>So when Beth comes home, she tells Dean she wants a divorce. And when she calls Rio that night, and he asks her "What do you want, Elizabeth ?" in that smooth voice of his, she says, </p><p>"Let's find out." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly don't know if this thing is any good, but I hope you'll like it anyway!</p><p>Also, I couldn't resist and put some Brio!feelings alongside the smut. Guess they can't do without some loviiiiiin' </p><p>Kudos and comments always make me smile! :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is unbetaed, and it's probably full of typos, so I'm really sorry for that!</p><p>Let me know if you liked this! It was fun to write this story</p><p>Edit 11/10/2020 : It was brought to my attention that there was a major incoherence in chapter 1 : if Mick took the car to go see the surroundings, Beth cannot pick up food from it 😂 So let’s pretend Mick walked through the woods and went to a nearby city without dying from hypothermia lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>